1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for the dispersal of scents, aromas, or fragrances. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for storing and dispensing scents or fragrances by users such as hunters for purposes such as attracting game animals, masking human odors, or repelling pests.
2. Background Art
The use of scents to lure game animals has become a widely-employed technique in hunting, especially in deer hunting, where many different types of liquid scents, as well as some solid and gel-type scent dispensing products are commonly used. In an attempt to lure such a game animal, it is common practice for hunters to utilize several varieties of scents. The most widely-used scents are based upon urine and other animal secretions. Examples include: the regular urine of both doe and buck deer; the urine from a doe deer taken during the estrous period; and the secretions from the tarsal glands of mature buck deer. It is widely believed by hunters that the strategic deployment of such scents in selected locations can help to lure deer to the area.
Alternative scents are designed to cover or mask the human odor of the hunter. Examples of these type scents include: urine of a red fox or a raccoon; and non-urine-based cover or masking scents such as pine or cedar scent, vanilla, or fresh-earth aroma. Alternatively, some hunters employ a variety of prepared materials and extracts that emit food-based scent, such as corn, acorn, persimmon, honeysuckle, apple, and other such food-based scents.
With hunting scents, most hunters use liquid materials. Most often these are packaged in small, glass, screw-cap bottles containing generally 1-4 oz. although some bottles are available with a pump-sprayer mounted on top. Alternatively, scents may be packaged in disposable plastic squeeze-tubes. Scents have also been packaged as solids in deodorant-stick-type dispensers, as gels, in jars, in disposable plastic snap cap vials, and as incense sticks. The most common way to deploy scents involves pouring a few drops of the scent on the ground or on a leaf or branch in the area where the hunter has chosen to hunt. Alternatively, solids or gels may be smeared on a leaf or branch. In the case of the pump-sprayer bottles, the scent is also generally sprayed on a leaf or on the ground.
The hunter usually tries to pick a spot for placement of scents that is visible from his hiding position, whether that position is in a tree-stand or a ground blind, or simply next to a tree or bush on the ground. This enables him to see any deer that is approaching the scent. Generally, the scents are located so that the wind will carry the scent vapors downwind into an area where game may be located. Ideally, the game detect the scent and follow the vapor trail upwind toward the location of the hunter.
The primary disadvantage of these methods of deploying scents are wastage that occurs with pouring or spraying scents and consequently the material is consumed quickly. Additionally, when spraying or pouring the material, it is very difficult to keep the scent from getting onto the hunter's hands or clothes. Often the bottle caps leak, causing the hunter's clothes to reek of the scent. Since the scents are very potent and often extremely foul-smelling, preventing physical contact with the scent is highly desirable.